Faded
by Pyrochan
Summary: [shounen-ai/yaoi] *CH2 UP!* While on a mission, Ran is taken by Schuldig and brought back to the Schwarz residence. But what are the German's real intentions with the Weiss assassin?
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Yay~ my muses are back in action. ^.^ Um...just ignore the title. I know it's stupid, but I was feeling uncreative when trying to name this fic. -__- Yes, this is one of those "Schuldig-snatches-one-of-Weiß-on-a-mission-all-due-to-some-wicked-idea" fics. I got tired of those fics, really. So I'm writing my own version that will be...different, I hope. Well, at least all the "Schuldig-snatches-random-Weiß-member" fics that I've read weren't like this... _ Gah...stop reading this. Go read the fic.

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.

Key:

thoughts

Schuldig speaking in people's minds

__

emphasis

**********************************************************************************

****

Faded Chapter One

**********************************************************************************

"God this is so boring," Ken complained in a loud whisper.

He yawned audibly, not shifting his gaze from the two men that were talking. Surely if he was far enough not to be able to hear the two men's conversation very clearly, then they wouldn't hear his whispering or yawning.

Ran turned to glare at the young man next to him, "Shh."

"I think my butt fell asleep," the brunette continued to complain, ignoring Ran's hinting for him to shut up.

Ran shook his head, his attention turning to the two men, yet still talking to the other assassin, "Stop complaining, Ken. This is a mission after all."

Ken shrugged, "Some mission. Why'd I even bring my bugnuks if all we're doing is sitting here, watching the drug exchange or whatever go on?"

"Safety reasons, for when your being loud gets us caught."

"We're not going to get caught," Ken said, absently flexing his hand and watching the sharp steel of the claw reveal itself, "And if we do, at least something would happen."

"Our mission is not to get caught," Ran reminded him, "This is a stakeout, not a killing spree."

Ken cursed under his breath, "Perfectly done by one person, so why'd I have to come along?"

"Youji had a date, and Omi had school stuff to take care of. That left you and me available for the mission. As for two of us, rather than one, that is once again for safety reasons but--"

"But it seems your over-active mouth only lead you to danger," a nasal voice spoke up.

Ken and Ran both froze, and turned to where they'd heard the voice. Schuldig only smirked, and stooped down to where the two sat hidden behind the bushes and out of site from the two gang members doing business a little ways away.

"So, how's the stakeout going?"

The two Weiss members remained frozen. If they attacked, they would reveal themselves and botch the mission. Yet it wasn't as if they would let a Schwarz member just sit with them and chat. Wait...was chatting all Schuldig wanted to do?

"Of course not. I agree with Hidaka that sitting here is just no fun," Schuldig replied, "So I'm gonna mess things up."

The German then stood up, dusting pieces of grass and dirt off his pants, and sent out a telepathic call to the two gang members. Instantly the two men glanced over to where Ran, Ken, and Schuldig were. Ran turned to give Schuldig one of his death-glares, which only earned a smirk in reply. Ken readied his bugnuks, a fierce battle-ready look on his face.

"It's only two armed punks, you think you can handle them for me?" Schuldig gave a short wave and ran off, leaving Ken and Ran to clean up the mess that he'd created.

One of the men charged, his knife poised to stab into Ken's chest. Ken gracefully moved out of the way, dodging the attack and turned plunging his claws into the attackers back and ripping through flesh. Ran did similar with the other man, slicing him across the chest and watching him fall to the ground.

Ran's eyes narrowed, and he adjusted his grip on his katana and ran towards the bushes where Schuldig had disappeared. Ken saw what the redhead's motives were and followed after him. The area was almost like a park. Trees and bushes were everywhere, except for the dirt path that lead to a road. The two assassins searched the area for the foreign redhead.

"Up here," a voice that was distinctly the German's, taunted from above.

Both Ken and Ran looked up to see Schuldig sitting on the branch of a rather sturdy looking tree.

"You were looking for me?" Schuldig asked, glancing down at the two, and hearing as their thoughts raced with ideas to get up the tree to kill him, "But don't you know that if kittens climb trees, they usually get stuck?"

"Then you'll just have to come down here!" Ran growled.

Schuldig snickered at Ran's new line of thoughts, "You're not actually going to throw your katana at me, are you? I thought you only threw it at helicopters?"

"If not a katana, how about this?" Ken asked, picking up a heavy medium-sized stone and throwing it forcefully at the German.

Schuldig fell backwards and out of the tree, managing to dodge the stone, and yet still landing on the ground on his feet with an almost cat-like grace. As soon as he had righted himself, he had to jump out of the way of both Ran and Ken's attacks.

"Hmpf, and here I was thinking that at least one of you would thank me for stirring up some thing tonight," Schuldig said, once again moving out of the way of another attack.

"Like either of us would thank a member of Schwarz for anything!" Ken shouted.

Schuldig chuckled, using his quick speed to run behind Ran and catch the man's wrist that held the katana. His arm hooked around Ran's other arm, and he moved the katana in place right in front of Ran's throat. The captive Weiß assassin's body tensed.

"True, true," Schuldig agreed, "But if you charge at me again, your friend here is going to have his neck sliced by his own weapon."

Ken cursed.

"It would be amusing to just do it anyway, just to see your reaction," Schuldig continued, "I hear you like bloodshed nowadays, hm?"

Ken's eyes widened slightly, and then he glared, "Let him go, and get your ass out of here before the bloodshed is caused from me ripping through your body!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me before," Schuldig said, "You're in no position to threaten me."

And with that, he sent out a telepathic attack, knocking the two Weiß members unconscious. Schuldig let Ran's body drop to the ground, when he released the grip on the redhead. He put his hand to his head, groaning in pain as a headache almost immediately began to set in. He glanced at the two assassins, then turned to leave the scene. 

He kicked the katana mid-stride and watched as it fell to the grass just a few feet away. His gaze shifted from the weapon to the redhead who wielded that weapon, and he paused for a moment. A smirk spread on his face, as a new idea popped in his head. Perhaps he'd take a kitten home after all.

***********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: gah...sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to have more uploaded a.s.a.p!! Please review while you wait for this story to be updated, I'd really appreciate it! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Well I tried to have chapter two up in a hurry. Two days isn't that bad...I kept changing stuff around in this chapter. :P If you find any stupid mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc) just ignore them and remember that I wrote most of this stuff at 2am-6am when my muses are most creatively active, yet prone to missing obvious errors. ^_^;

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.

Many thanks to Misura, Briar Rose, Pandora .81, Lady Dragon, Piper, Just A Reader, and Olive for reviewing. *glomps all of you* And no, no amount of bribing is gonna turn this into a YxA (sorry...I could add that to my growing list of fic requests though). Actually as of yet, no one's correctly guessed the pairing of this fic. *snickers* :D

Key:

thoughts

Schuldig speaking in people's minds

__

emphasis

**********************************************************************************

****

Faded Chapter Two

**********************************************************************************

He knew something was wrong in the moment that he woke up. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was bothering him, probably because he couldn't remember the dream he'd been having that he was sure had actually been a vision.

Trying to push the bothersome thoughts out of his head, Brad went about his morning routine of getting dressed and trying to look as immaculate (and sexy) as ever when he left his bedroom.

As he made his way toward the kitchen, a sound coming from the living room made him pause, trying to identify the noise he was hearing. ... The television? Yes, perhaps when Schuldig had come home the previous night after carrying out the orders that their latest employer had given Schwarz, he'd left the television on. That slightly angered Brad because he didn't much like people turning lights or other electronics on and then leaving the room without turning them off. Call it a pet peeve, if you will.

However, as soon as he entered the living room to shut the television off, what he saw in the room did cause a slight expression to appear on his face, before returning to the day-to-day expression-less mask he wore. 

Just as he had first thought when he had waken up, there was definitely something wrong here. Perhaps it was the fact that there was an unconscious Weiß assassin on his living room floor. Or maybe it was the fact that the German he had thought to be asleep, was actually awake and watching the television that Brad had meant to shut off upon entering the room.

The American glanced from the redhead that was unconscious, laying sprawled on the floor of the living room to the other redhead that laid lazily on the couch his attention on the television.

"What's this?" Brad asked Schuldig as he nudged the unconscious Ran with the toe of his shoe.

Schuldig sat up slightly, looking at the Weiß assassin and mock-gasped, "Why-- How'd _that_ get there?"

"Precisely the question I had in mind," Brad glared, crossing his arms.

Schuldig shrugged, letting his gaze shift back to the television. Brad moved over to where the television sat, turned it off, and remained standing in front of the electronic. Schuldig groaned, throwing the television remote at the American.

"Why is there a member of Weiß in our living room?" Brad asked, a strained calmness in his voice.

"He followed me home. Honest," Schuldig lied.

Brad frowned, putting a hand to his head, "Did I not tell you last night that I wanted you to simply complete your mission as requested and then return home immediately? That _did_ exclude bringing rival assassins home for me to find in our living room the morning after."

Schuldig blinked, "You didn't say that I couldn't bring--"

"Well he's not supposed to be here!" Brad interrupted, anger seeping into his voice, "What the heck do you think this is? A not-so-secret hideout of Schwarz?"

Schuldig chuckled, despite Brad not meaning for anything he said to be funny. At that moment there was a low groan that caught both Schwarz assassins' attention to be focused on the redhead lying on the floor. Ran slowly opened his eyes and sat up, blinking in confusion at the very unfamiliar surroundings he was in.

As soon as he caught sight of Schuldig and Brad, he was on his feet in a split second. He looked around frantically for anything to use as a weapon to ward the assassins away, but surprisingly --even though he was in what he assumed to be the Schwarz residence-- there was not a make-shift weapon around.

There was no time to be looking around and admiring the tasteful furniture, electronics, and other decorations in the room. His brain was on full alert and as much as he tried to not look intimidated at being at such a great disadvantage, he knew he had to get out of here and fast.

"Ne, Fujimiya...there's the door," Schuldig gestured toward the exit, "Brad says you can't stay, so get out."

"He's staying here," Brad spoke up.

"Huh?"

Did you drop a piece of your brain last night? He most-likely doesn't know this exact location, but letting him just leave will allow him to know where we live.

Sehr richtig.

You've really screwed up here.

So shoot me.

Don't tempt me.

So scared.

In the silence between the three, Ran chose to make his move. Rather than trying to attack one of the men, he ran for the door. Brad was quickly there to stop him from opening the door. Rather than hit the Weiß redhead as his first intention had been, he instead grabbed the younger man holding him in an arm lock.

Knock him out with your telepathy.

Hell no! I'm already suffering a migraine from doing that last night.

If you don't, your entire body is going to hurt more than your head.

Schuldig groaned audibly and sat up on the couch. Glaring at the American, he sent a telepathic attack at the Japanese man. Ran went slack in Brad's hold, but rather than let the redhead fall to the ground, he picked the younger man up.

"Get Farfarello out of his cell," Brad ordered, "That will be the place that we'll keep Abyssinian."

Schuldig obediently stood from the couch and walked to where Farfarello's 'bedroom' was. Brad followed behind, carrying the unconscious Weiß assassin.

"Rise and shine, Farfarello," Schuldig announced after he had unlocked the door and stepped in the room.

A single amber eye opened upon hearing the sound of the German's voice. The eye glanced from Schuldig, to Brad, and then to the man in Brad's arms.

"Nah...not a playmate," Schuldig answered Farfarello's thoughts, "At least not today."

Maybe I should have _you _be his victim for today,

That wouldn't go over well.

Schuldig made quick work of undoing the straps on Farfarello's straight-jacket, setting the Irishman free. As soon as Farfarello stood from his make-shift bed, Brad set the unconscious redhead down on the mattress.

Farfarello glared, "Why is _that_ going to sleep in my bed?"

"Because your room has locks to keep him confined in the room," Brad answered, his eyes giving the readable expression of daring Farfarello to question his decision for Ran to stay in the Irishman's bedroom.

"It also has a floor for that can also be used for sleeping purposes," Farfarello argued.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes again," Brad said, turning to leave the room and ignoring Farfarello's remark.

"Hey...what if Fujimiya stays here more than a day? Where's Farf supposed to sleep?" Schuldig called after the American.

"Your room," came the reply.

"Oh great," Schuldig glanced at the Irishman, "Slumber party in my room, I guess."

"For it being your room...I doubt the 'slumber' part will actually occur," Farfarello said flatly.

***********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Translation time~ 'sehr richtig' means 'very true' or 'very correct' or literally 'very right'. It's pronounced 'zehr rishtig', the 'r' in sehr actually sounding like the word 'air', because that's how you pronounce 'r' in German, unless the word begins with that letter. Uh...that's your German lesson for the day. Tune in next time~ ^^;; 

Oh yes, many apologies for Nagi not making an appearance in this chapter. Um...dunno when he'll show up. Next chapter maybe...? _

Oh, and while you're reading this, don't forget to review. ^_~ 


End file.
